


Extra feature

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor approves, Hank approves, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Game, artificial bruises, but beware I'm rusty, haven't written in ages, kind of possessive Hank, peaceful ending, upgrades have some side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: Connor gets the blushing upgrade recently released by Cyberlife. It comes with an extra feature.





	Extra feature

  Life after the revolution had been strange. Androids gained the rights to own property, have a job, marry... of course it had been a slow process but Markus' seemingly neverending negotiations were helping things along.

  Androids also took over Cyberlife, rebuilding it as a repair center for androids, releasing upgrades that were supposed to make them feel and seem more human. Among the few first releases was the added ability to sleep and dream, get drunk... but Connor's favourite so far would be blushing. It might have had something to do with the fact that Hank liked when he blushed - something he was doing an awful lot since their relationship became more intimate.

  It was about two weeks after he downloaded blushing that he found out that it came with another feature.

  Connor got punched during a case. That on itself wasn't strange - he usually tried to be the one in harm's way instead of Hank. No, what was unusual was the bright blue bruise that appeared under his left eye shortly after. Now - back at DPD, the case closed - he was surrounded by other android employees. They were bombarding him with questions, which he was answering while watching Hank with the corner of his eye. The Liutenant clammed up as soon as Connor stopped, a slight frown appearing on his face and arms folding as he waited for the androids to finish talking.

  "Does it hurt?" asked a rookie with a star-eyed expression, her fingers almost touching the bruise.

  "Connor, we're leaving!"

  The loud voice of the Liutenant made her jump and retract her hand quickly. Connor smiled at her apologetically, rushing after Hank who was already half way to the door.

  Once they were outside Hank suddenly stopped at the edge of the parking lot, waiting until Connor stood next to him.

  "Let me have a look at you," Hank said, taking hold of Connor's arm, steering him under the street lamp. He looked at the bruise closely, concern clearly visible in his body language. Connor smiled a little because Hank tried so hard not to show how much he cared and was failing miserably.

  Suddenly Hank let his fingers run around the edge of the bruise, prodding it gently.

  "He got you good. Hurts?" he asked, his eyes flicking to Connor's.

  "Not really. It's sensitive but I wouldn't say it hurts," he shrugged as much as he could with Hank still holding his arm.

  "Good," the human smiled briefly, letting his fingers touch the bright blue bruise one more time before finally letting go.

  "Let's go home," Hank said, already walking towards the car, Connor on his heel.

\---

  Connor was confused, his LED circling yellow. During the car ride Hank's breathing, BPM and body temperature increased - seemingly without a cause. Connor kept replaying their last conversation in his head, focusing on every small detail he could think of. There was nothing that could have angered the human or cause him to have a panic attack.

  Connor kept glancing at Hank with concern. Was he sick? But then Hank's eyes were on him. More accurately they were on his bruise. They refocused on the road quickly but Connor could see how dark they were.

  Dilated pupils. That with the rest of the symptoms would point at sexual arousal.

  Connor smiled, enjoying the knowledge he had that effect on Hank before his mind started to figure out the cause.

  Hank seemed to be focused on his bruise. A quick search on the internet gave him 2 options.

  1. The bruise gave him a sudden visage of a ' _bad boy_ ', which some people found attractive. Concerning Hank's personality and lifestyle this had a high chance of being true. He would say about 87,6 %.

  2. Some people derived sexual pleasure from inflicting pain, suffering or humiliation to others. Regarding their past intimate encounters he ruled this option out. Hank, although quite dominant, was not a sadist.

  Connor was trying to figure out if he missed something crucial in the other's behaviour when the car stopped. They were home.

  Without a word between them they made their way over to the door. Hank fumbled with the keys for a while before finally unlocking, letting them in.

  Connor took off his jacket but before he could hang it properly he was being pressed against the now closed door, the garment falling from his fingers, LED flashing a quick red. Then there were Hank's lips on his, the human holding Connor still with a firm grip on his hips. Connor moaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, wounding his arms around Hank's neck lazily.

  Kissing Hank had easily become his favourite past-time.

  Hank's lips suddenly retracted, making their way to Connor's neck, making him sigh happily, relishing in the kisses and soft bites. But then Hank sucked. Even though it wasn't the first time - Hank used to do it quite often in the beginning of their relationship before stopping shortly after - this time around it felt completely different. It was a sharp pain that quickly morfed into pleasure settling in Connor's belly. He moaned, overwhelmed with the new sensation, his LED circling crimson.

  Hank pulled away, his eyes glued to the place that was previously occupied by his lips.

  "Fuck, you really can bruise," he said roughly, his eyes impossibly dark. And then it all clicked.

  Hank just gave him a hickey.

  The thought was oddly attractive to Connor and he whined quietely under Hank's gaze.

  "Gotta make sure to mark you good, so everybody knows who you belong to," Hank growled and Connor shivered at the promise in his voice.

\---

  Hank was currently kneeling between Connor's legs, fucking him open with two of his fingers. With a satisfied smirk, his eyes were roaming over the android's body. It was covered in bright blue bruises and they were everywhere.

  Most were on the long neck, trails of them slithered across the lean torso and few of them even adored his thighs.

  When he finished placing them Connor was blushing, moaning mess, begging Hank to just fuck him already. His brown eyes were unfocused, LED quickly changing between yellow and red, cock smearing precum all over his stomach.

  Connor was beautiful.

  "Hank, please," he choked out, static colouring his voice into something foreign, something that shouldn't have been so damn sexy.

  "Bossy," Hank chuckled but since he was getting impatient himelf he pulled out his fingers carefully, slicking himself up before pushing slowly all the way in. Once he was completely burried in Connor's heat he gave himself a little breather. Wouldn't want to cum too quickly. Instead he leaned forward, kissing Connor who whined underneath him pitifully, his whole body trembling.

  "You're so fucking perfect," Hank breathed out into the silence between them. Connor moaned at the praise and before Hank knew what was happening the android flipped them over. Immediately as he was on top he started rolling his hips slowly.

  "Jesus," Hank cursed because the sight was a little too much. Wanting to ground himself he caught Connor's hips tightly. It didn't really help that much because Connor just whined, rolling his hips harder.

  "Hank," Connor moaned and he sounded so wrecked, his voice shifting in pitch and how messed up Hank must be when that call of his name tipped him over the edge. He squeezed Connor's hips so hard that he actually managed to stop Connor's movements. LED flashing red, Connor came with a quiet sob, untouched.

  They stayed still for a while, both breathing heavily before Hank pulled Connor down so he was laying on top of the human, both ingoring the sticky mess between their stomachs. They had to shower anyway.

  "You're trying to kill me?" Hank asked after a while breathlessly, earning himself a chuckle. Connor kissed him softly, his LED calmly pulsing blue. Then Connor rolled off of him, both basking in the afterglow.

  Hank turned to look at Connor just in time to see the android slipping his index and middle finger between his lips, a light blue liquid glistening on their tips. His LED turned yellow briefly as his sensors ran an unnecessary analysis. He lapped at them one last time before letting go of them with a quiet pop. A sharp intake of breath to his left made him look at Hank who was frowning slightly.

  "You _are_ trying to kill me. I can't get it back up that fast."

  Connor chuckled, pecking the corner of Hank's mouth before getting up.

  "You love it," he said with a small smile and went to the bathroom.

  ' _Yeah, I do_ ,' he thought to himself, following his android.

\---

  Connor was watching his frowning reflection in the bathroom mirror, LED pulsing yellow.

  They were _gone_.

  It wasn't even a full 24 hours later and every single bruise was gone. The one under his eye he didn't mind but he wished the ones made by Hank would stay longer - especially the ones that were on his hips where Hank had gripped him. It felt nice when Hank touched those in the shower, letting his hands rest upon them while they kissed...

  Maybe he could send feedback to Cyberlife - ask them to allow androids to choose the length of the healing period.

  "What's with the face?" Hank asked, smiling at him in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around the android and let his chin rest on a freckled shoulder.

  "I thought they would stay longer," he admitted reluctantly but Hank only raised an eyebrow. Realising he would have to be more specific, his LED switched to yellow.

  "The bruises. I quite enjoyed having them and - ah!" he yelped, Hank already pulling away from the place he bit down, blue bruise blooming.

  "I can always make more," Hank smirked, leaving Connor alone in the bathroom. Connor inspected the new bruise closely, touching it lightly. A shiver went down his spine. He smiled, content for the moment and left the bathroom. The message to Cyberlife could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. This is it. Time to crawl back into my cave.


End file.
